Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar
Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar is the fifty-sixth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eleventh episode of Season 4. It features Roman conqueror, Julius Caesar, against monarch of the Zulu Kingdom, Shaka Zulu. It was released July 20th, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as Julius Caesar DeStorm Power as Shaka Zulu Klarity as the Zulu warriors (cameo) EpicLLOYD as the Roman soldiers (cameo) Lyrics 'Shaka Zulu:' Iwisa, meet Caesar, he's a commander! Who thinks he can dance with Conan of the Savanna! But when I go hand-to-hand with you, I go hammer! Knock off his dome, wrap it up in his own banner! Send it back to Rome with a message from the Zulu: If you battle Shaka, this will happen to you! If you cross that Equator, you'll head straight into a massacre, And get fucked by more than just Cleopatra in Africa! 'Julius Caesar:' You talk a lot of shit for a man wearing a diaper. I heard you had poison spit, where was it in this cypher? 'Cause all I hear is threats from a brute with no discipline. And I'm ruling over you like a boot full of my citizens! And you should take your cow skin shield and hide under it; You're fucking with the most triumphant third of the triumvirate! I'm first of the empire and the last of the republicans! And hunting you, accompanied by legions of my countrymen! (Ooh!) Ask my kidnappers if I'm just a shit talker, Doc J-Dunk on ya like Boom Shakalaka! So don't go rattling your sticks at me, If I wanted to shake spears, I'd waggle my biography! 'Shaka Zulu:' I've heard of your play, tell me how does it end? Oh yes, you get stabbed many times by your friends! So, whatcha gonna do with your Roman swords? When the lines of your legions get gored by the horns Of the Zulu warriors! Trained on thorns! To dismember any emperor's pasty white hordes! I got the strength of a lion and the speed of cheetah! And everyone knows you're just a chicken, Caesar! 'Julius Caesar:' Oooh can I be a hyena? 'Cause I'm going to laugh! I pave roads with the bones of your goat-herding ass! First my front lines'll drop back and spank you in the chest, Then I'll decimate your horn, you can't outflank the best! Let your reserves come at me, my ballista's cocked and, 'Roman Soldiers:' ready! 'Julius Caesar:' When I take, 'Roman Soldiers:' aim! 'Julius Caesar:' I always keep my whole crew steady! Because there's no use in murdering you and your heathen. You can grow my wheat for me, after you're beaten. Poll Trivia *This is the third time the YOU DECIDE features comments not from YouTube (Instagram). The others are Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Related videos Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Category:Character main pages Category:Season 4 Category:Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:DeStorm Power Category:Klarity Category:Upcoming Rap Battle